Uphill Battle
by Satanic Mechanic
Summary: 5 years before he met Lloyd and the others, Zelos begins his training as a swordsman. One can only assume that it won’t be an easy task, but then again, he’s learning from the best. Eventual KratosZelos.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Notes: This a prologue, just sort of setting up the action here, so be patient. I think this story will probably take on a more humorous tone in the future, and it probably won't be all that slashy. But still…Kratos/Zelos needs more of a fanbase, so I'm trying to contribute as best I can.

Also, I got this idea from the fact that they both have the same techs and such. So I started to think about it and was like…dude! It just might work! Now, let's just see if I can pull it off…heh.

XxX

One would think that with unlimited resources and even better connections that life in Meltokio would be a never ending world of fun. It would be true really, if that kind of power didn't come with a price and a heavy burden. Zelos learned this quickly in his young life, and while the rewards were sometimes sweet, they often left a bitter taste in his mouth that never quite settled right.

Meltokio was a fabulous city with a towering castle and plenty of young girls willing to give it up to a person of a high enough status, one would think that would make it any playboy's wet dream. Still there were only so many groupies one could go through before it got old, and there were times when Zelos would look up at the gleaming castle walls and wonder how satisfying it would be to splatter it with a bucket of paint, ruining at least some of the pristine appearence. Zelos usually just chalked up that last one to boredom and a wandering imagination, even though it did sound a bit morbid, even to him.

So more often then not, Zelos would find himself in a run down bar in the slums, affectionately named The Pit. He liked it better than the places in the Upper Quarter area , even though it did tend to reek of smoke and piss. He did usually get some strange looks from the locals of course, but it didn't really bother him too much, especially when they mixed the best Tequila Sunrise this side of the Grand Bridge.

"Don't you think you've had enough, kid?" the man standing behind the bar questioned, eyeing the form that was slouched over on the counter carefully. He was older and had a harsh raspy voice, perpetually wiping down a beer mug with a rag in a hypnotic fashion that Zelos always found fascinating to stare at.

"Nah, but why are you complaining anyway?" Zelos peeked up at the man through long red strands that that had fallen over his face and partially onto the dirty countertop, grimacing at the mystery stickiness coating the surface. Zelos groaned as he lifted his body just enough to pull his hair up in a ponytail before letting his woozy head rest on the table once more.

"I'm not complaining; just don't want you to get sick. Wouldn't do much for business if the Chosen One dropped dead in my bar."

"You know I hate it when you call me that…" Zelos groaned and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, as they were refusing to focus on any one thing at the moment. It was getting a bit annoying.

"Well, it's the truth, andone day you'll learn to accept that. Of course…it'll suck for me because I'll be missing out on your generous tips when you won't be sitting around here drowning down your sorrows anymore." The barkeep laughed to himself. Zelos noticed he did that a lot, laughed at his own jokes. Normally he would find that an annoying quality, but he was hard pressed to find any flaws in this rough old man, who allowed him to drink even though he was far too young and let him pour his soul out whenever he felt the need without even blinking an eye.

"You can't help being born…"

"Yeah, I know that. You just happen to be the lucky winner of god's fucked up little lottery, right?" The older man chuckled to himself again, a low rumbling noise that Zelos would have found disturbing had he heard it in any other context.

"Yeah…yeah, you're right." Zelos grinned as he imagined Martel, or whoever the hell was supposed to be up there, churning one of those old fashioned lottery machines, waiting for the ball with the lucky number to pop out. It was in his opinion, that it must be some rule that every bartender also happened to be a part-time psychiatrist as it was the only explanation for those random bouts of insight the man always seemed to offer. He actually really liked the guy, and was sad to say that he had never learned his name. He was about to ask when he was rather rudely interrupted by a heavy hand landing on his shoulder. "Can I…help you with something?"

"Yeah, you can shut the hell up and stop being a whiny spoiled brat so the rest of us can enjoy our drinks in peace." The man behind him snorted before lifting his hand, turning back to his companions, who were amused by his comment. Zelos glared at the men who were sitting at the table behind him, normally being able to ignore such feeble minded commoners, but not feeling as submissive tonight. Maybe it had something to do with the alcoholflowing through his system, but he got up from his seat at the bar and took a few less than elegant steps towards the table, where the men were currently engaged in a game of poker.

"Hey, asshole, mind your own business and let me angst in peace, got it?" Zelos sighed and rested a hand on his hip, probably not looking as threatening as he would have hoped, but he was the Chosen after all, so maybe they would listen.

"Oh please, what do you have to be sorry about? You've never had to work a day in your life, while the rest of has to rot away in this dump." Or maybe the whole Chosen thing was what was really causing the problem.

"Shit, that ain't my fault! If you want to have a better life, then do something about it! Stop sitting around and waiting for other people to give it to you." Zelos shirked back slightly when he noticed the angered looks coming across the group, suddenly doubting that this was the right time to be giving any inspirational speeches. "Hey! Hey…I mean…what I meant to say was…that tunic is absolutely fabulous on you." He laughed nervously as the instigator of the group started advancing on him, taking a few steps back until his back was against the bar.

Zelos looked over his shoulder to see if the barkeep who kept him company most nights would offer him any help, but he seemed to have no such intentions. He found himself slightly hurt by that but then again, he was just another customer here, and he wasn't going to get any special treatment for being who he was. It was what he really liked about the situation, even if he was in danger of being beaten within an inch of his life in the near future. "Just uh…watch the face…okay, boys?" Zelos laughed nervously and tried to dodge the first hit. He smirked as the man stumbled past him awkwardly. One of the man's friends rushed at him and he grabbed the first thing he could find, an empty glass bottle, ready to attack before his head reeled with dizziness a second later, his stomach rising with nausea, and everything went black.

XxX

"Will you be needing anything else, sir?" a monotone voice spoke, one that could either be male or female, it was really too hard to tell. The being handed the man in front of it a stack of neatly filed books, ones that were completely identical in size and color, save for only the title printed on the cover. It was much like the rest of the city; uniform.

"No, that will be all. Thank you." Kratos accepted the books and watched as the being flew back into the archives to finish their work without another word. He tucked the books under his arm and made his way over to the teleport device that would take him to his private quarters. He had been making a lot of progress within the past few months, gathering information about how to forge the Eternal Ring, and didn't want to quit when he was ahead, hoping that Yggdrasill hadn't noticed his recent disappearances. Of course, he still had to worry about who would wield the Eternal Sword, but he supposed he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

"Kratos? Can I have a word with you?" Kratos jumped when he heard the voice, so wrapped up in his work that he hadn't noticed anyone entering. It also didn't help that he was extremely paranoid as of late, or maybe that was just the guilt kicking in, but either way it was an unsettling feeling that he still wasn't accustomed to.

"…Yuan. What is it?"

"I've gotten word from Tethe'alla that the Chosen has been attacked."

"How unfortunate. Is he still alive?" Kratos asked, hoping that the answer was yes. If not, it only meant undertaking the long process of finding a successor Plus with the absence of a Chosen, it gave the Church more control then normal and contributed to the kingdom's already chaotic battle for power. It was enough to make his head hurt just thinking about it.

"Yes, but I'm afraid his massive ego has suffered substantial injuries." Yuan chuckled to himself and crossed his arms, still staring at the back of the other man's head.

"Good, maybe he'll start taking his duties seriously for a change," Kratos spoke but knew that it really didn't matter anyway, since Tethe'alla was flourishing. It was unlikely that the Chosen would ever need to take any action at all. It was quite different from how it worked in Sylvarant, where the Chosen was viewed as a beacon of hope, instead of a political figure that held a title but virtually no meaning.

"Well actually…," Kratos didn't like the sound of that, "you're going to have to help with that."

"Meaning?"

"Yggdrasil is worried that his recklessness might get him killed, and we never know if we might need him as a back up vessel for Martel. So he's ordered that you go down there and teach him self defense."

"I don't have time for this," Kratos sighed and ran a hand through his hair, glaring down at the various open books littering the surface of his desktop, as if that would somehow make them spell out the answers to all his questions.

"Sorry, but you know you're a lot more patient with kids then I am," Yuan offered and took a few steps so that he was standing behind his friend, resting a hand on his shoulder."Damn, you're really tense, what have you been working on?" Kratos shrugged off Yuan's hand when he began to knead the tense muscles, wondering if the question was because he actually cared or because he was suspicious of his actions. He already had a sneaking suspicion that Yuan might have some idea what he was doing, but it was so hard to tell what that man was thinking, even after he had known him for so long.

"Fine, I'll leave tomorrow morning," Kratos relented, even though he had to admit he was slightly grateful. At least it was a break from being up here as it had been so long since he got to look up at the stars.

tbc


	2. Chapter 1

Notes: Okay, this is the first chapter (and it was a helluva lot easier to write than the prologue shakes fist at evil prologue). Things are starting to move now. First impressions are a bitch, ya know? And…now I sound like Raijin from ff8. hurts self

Anyway…enjoy! Next chapter should be a lot of fun…cackles

X x X

Kratos arrived in Meltokio bright and early, already feeling refreshed as he breathed in the clean and crisp air that filled the flourishing world. He made his way towards the town square and was stopped by a young woman holding a basket of fresh-cut flowers beaming up at him as if he was a long lost friend.

"Morning, sir! Would you like to buy some Alstroemeria?" Kratos smiled back awkwardly as he debated just what he would need with flowers but decided on giving into the girl's sunny demeanor and purchasing one anyway. "Thank you!" The girl reached into her basket and handed him a single stem of the bright pink flower before skipping off to find some more people to accost. It was a nice change from the usual dead-pan responses he would get in Derris Kharlan at least. But even humanity was something he could only take in small doses, so he was hoping that this mission he was embarking on would be as short and painless as possible.

"Well, better stop dawdling," Kratos stated to no one in particular, assuming that he was beginning to look a bit suspicious standing in the middle of the square, staring down at a flower dumbly and muttering to himself. He shook his head and tucked the stem into his sword sheath before pulling out the directions Yuan had scribbled down for him. They might have even been helpful had the man not have the worst penmanship Kratos had ever seen. The seraph eventually gave up straining his eyes trying to read the messy text in favor of crumpling up the paper and tossing it at some poor unfortunate tree.

He managed to wander into what he assumed was the Chosen's part of the neighborhood, finding himself surrounded by large mansions and carefully pruned gardens. He remembered Yuan saying something about the Chosen's home being the most noticeably large one of the bunch and that he couldn't miss it. So taking that advice, Kratos climbed up the steps to what he estimated was the largest residence he could find and gave the door three sharp raps with the brass knocker.

"Wilder residence, how may I help you sir?" a middle aged man answered, speaking in a refined tone.

"My name is Kratos Aurion. I wish to speak to the Chosen if it is at all possible."

"Yes, of course. Come right in then." The man opened the door wider and held it so that Kratos could step inside. He was immediately surprised to see a large crowd of regally dressed women crowding the main hall, all wearing expressions of worry and anticipation. "As you can see there is a bit of a line, but I will go announce your arrival nonetheless. My name is Sebastian; please let me know if you are in need of any other service as you wait." The man bowed respectively before ascending the nearby staircase.

Kratos made his way slowly over to the other side of the room, trying to ignore the stares he was receiving from the other guests as he did so. He decided on admiring the large oil painting hanging ceremoniously on the wall. It was the rendition of a rather attractive woman, one who he assumed held some sort of importance. 'Mylene Wilder' read the small metal plaque at the bottom of the portrait and Kratos gave the painting another once-over before filing away that piece of information.

"Who do you think he is? I don't think I've ever seen him around before." Kratos found this was one of the times when he cursed his angel-enhanced hearing as he was forced to listen to the various women whisper about his sudden appearance.

"Doesn't he know that Master Zelos isn't interested in men?" one of the girls with a rather nasal voice questioned and giggled with one of her friends. Kratos sighed and turned around to face the increasingly annoying group, giving them the most unamused glare he could muster. A few of them broke away their stares quickly, but one blonde who seemed to be feeling rather brave approached him, twirling a strand of her long hair absently.

"I'm sorry if this seems rude, but I was just wondering how I've never noticed a man such as yourself around the city before. Are you perhaps from out of the country?" the woman asked politely but let her eyes stray downwards to finish appraising the man's appearance and clothing before meeting his dark brown eyes again.

"Actually this is the first time I've been to Meltokio," Kratos replied simply even though it was far from the truth. He had witnessed the ceremonial opening of the Grand Chapel of Martel long before this girl was even born. He figured she really didn't need to know that though.

"Oh really? Is there any relation to the Chosen? We're all quite a bit worried you know."

"No, none at all," Kratos answered and the woman seemed a bit disappointed. Why did he feel like he was being interrogated anyway? He hated to admit it, but that ice-blue stare of that mere mortal woman was getting a bit unnerving. It was a feeling that he rarely ever experienced.

"A Duke perhaps?" she tried again and Kratos shook his head. She blinked at him a few times before letting out a shrill laugh and waved her fan a few times absently. "I see. So what exactly IS it that you do?"

"I'm a… mercenary."

"Oh my! How… dangerous." The woman fanned herself a bit faster and grinned. Kratos was half hoping that once he revealed the fact that he didn't hold any important titles that the woman would stop badgering him, but it only seemed to interest her more if the sideways leer was any indication.

"Ahem, excuse me." The group of women turned their eyes away from their current entertainment; which happened to be a rather uncomfortable Kratos, and looked up to see the familiar butler at the foot of the stairs. A few of them waited at the edge of their seats, eager to see if they would be the next one chosen to be allowed upstairs. "Sir Kratos, the Master will see you now." There was an almost audible release of breath around the room and Kratos almost shirked back at the acidic glares he was receiving a second later.

"Oh, good luck… Kratos," the woman purred out the last word and Kratos cursed the fact that Sebastian had leaked out his name. "Poor Master Zelos is in a bit of a bad mood today." Kratos nodded his head and quickly excused himself and made his way for the stairs. Humanity could get tiring enough on its own, he had almost forgotten how women could be. With a few exceptions of course. Kratos shook his head to clear the nostalgic thoughts and returned to focusing on the task at hand. Hopefully this Zelos, he reminded himself, was going to be a bit easier to deal with. Otherwise this was going to be a long next few months.

"Right this way, sir." Sebastian led him down a hallway and stopped at a door with gold fixtures. The man knocked lightly but received no answer. Looking back at Kratos almost nervously, Sebastian hesitated before turning the handle and opening the door. "Master Zelos I…" The man was cut off as something blue whizzed by his head and he shifted to the side, with surprising swiftness for a man his age, to avoid it. That unfortunately left the man behind him the only thing left to stop the mystery item's flight. Kratos barely flinched as the plastic object bounced squarely off his forehead and onto the floor. The butler froze and Kratos kept his arms crossed and feigned indifference, something that was getting increasing hard to do today.

"About time! I'm starving! And get me a new icepack, that one's all melted," a commanding voice issued from the room and Kratos was now able to identify the object at his feet as the rejected icepack.

"Yes, right away, sir! I'm afraid you have a guest though."

"Yeah yeah…" The voice trailed off, sounding like it was muffled by something, but it was still clear that he didn't appear to be too interested. Sebastian offered Kratos an apologetic look and held open the door for him.

"Please go inside. You'll have to forgive the Master for his rudeness; he's a bit miffed today and not feeling too well."

"So I've noticed," Kratos grumbled and stepped inside the room, hearing the door click behind him softly a second later and already feeling lost at what to do next. He took in the room first, which he could have sworn was designed for a woman seeing how pink it was. He finally noticed the figure buried under the blankets of the large bed, the long red hair spilling out near the pillows the only thing identifying the lump as being human. He approached the bed cautiously, having just witnessed how violent the man could be and he wasn't sure what to expect next. Kratos cleared his throat when he reached the foot of the bed.

The figure shifted for a moment and grumbled a few unintelligible sentences before lying still, a painful gasp emitting from underneath the covers before everything went quiet again. Kratos debated poking the lump with his sword to see if it was still alive but instead walked around to the side of the bed. "Excuse me, are you quite alright?"

"Damn…can't you take a hint…" The man grumbled and peeled back part of his cocoon to take a look as his tormentor. Kratos's attention was immediately drawn to the startling blue eyes that blinked up at him sleepily, one of which contrasted distinctly with the dark purple bruise underneath it. The boy's lip was also split and he was sporting a large bruise on his jaw. Kratos almost felt sorry for the boy but he was starting to get the impression that he'd probably deserved it from what little he had seen of his not-so-perfect attitude. "Oh…you must be that Kratos guy Sebastian was talking about." He groaned and sat up slightly, letting the covers fall off of his shoulders. "He said you looked important."

"Did he? Well…I guess that all depends." Kratos shrugged, not aware that he gave that kind of impression but he was prepared to use it to his favor. "I have a proposition for you."

"Do you?" Zelos half snorted, giving off the impression that he was already skeptical of this whole encounter but he at least seemed to be willing to hear the seraph out. "Well… I'm all ears." Zelos reached up an arm to pull some of the long red locks out of his face and winced a second later. The list of things on his body that felt like they were about to fall off growing every minute.

"I've heard about what happened to you the other night," Kratos started and Zelos chuckled.

"You and half of the country," Zelos remarked sullenly but quickly shrugged it off. "But do go on."

"Yes, well… I am a traveling mercenary and I was thinking I could be of service to you." Kratos tried to choose his words carefully but it seemed to be a failed endeavor when Zelos sighed and let himself fall onto his back.

"Look, it's a nice thought and everything, but the last thing I need right now is another guard-dog breathing down my neck." Zelos shifted onto his side, preparing to crawl back into his hole and get back to his beauty sleep which was needed very badly right now.

"I'm afraid you don't understand." Kratos tilted his head as the boy peeked over his shoulder, looking modestly intrigued. "I think a far better idea at this point would be for you to learn how to defend yourself. I can teach you."

"Huh… I guess I never really thought of that before." Zelos sat up once more and gave the warrior beside him a wary eye, following the line of the long sword that was tucked away by his side curiously. "And you're what…doing this all out of the pure goodness of your heart? No offence, but you don't exactly look like that nice of a guy." Kratos smirked slightly at that; amazed at how much people could assume of others at a first glance. He wondered if the Chosen had any idea of all the things he had already assumed about the seemingly flippant, spoiled-brat in front of him and if they were all really the truth. "I take pride in my skills and I find satisfaction in passing them along to other willing students."

"I see, and this wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that I'm the Chosen, would it?" Zelos asked skeptically, giving him a bright smile that seemed to betray everything in his demeanor at the moment.

"…Of course not." Kratos answered after some consideration, hoping that he had picked the right answer. The redhead eyed him for a few moments before giving another smile, one that didn't seem so out of place this time.

"Alright then! I'll think about it, 'kay? Come back tomorrow when I'm not feeling like I just got ran over by an elephant."

"Very well then." Kratos tried his best to return the friendly smile, but failed, leaving himself a mental note to work on that. He turned to leave but found himself stopped by a surprisingly strong grip on his wrist. "…Yes?"

"How'd you know pink was my favorite color?" Zelos beamed and Kratos was left slightly confused as to what in the hell he was talking about. He was also slightly curious as to why the Chosen's attention was focused somewhere around his crotch area. Maybe he really didn't want to know.

"Excuse me?" Kratos blinked down at the boy, flinching slightly as a hand reached out and snagged something from near his sword.Zelos grinned as he retrieved his prize and tucked the flower behind his ear without asking for permission.

"Really, you come in here acting like such a 'badass warrior' and then you carry around flowers? You're an interesting one," Zelos remarked in a tone that sounded amused and yet conversant at the same time.

"If you say so."

"I do. You can leave now by the way." Zelos let himself fall back into the embrace of his cushy bed once more, but the glint of delight still remained in his eyes, if you could manage to see it past all the swelling. Kratos still couldn't shake the feeling that this was all one big joke to the Chosen, but nodded his head and made his exit anyway.

"Did everything go well?" Sebastian asked as he reached the exit to the manor, looking slightly hopeful for some reason.

"Yes…I suppose. I'll be coming back tomorrow."

"Wonderful, I shall await your next arrival," he replied and opened up the door for the man. Kratos nodded gratefully and stepped back outside, breathing in the clean air once more and wondering why he ever thought it was so great. Things were definitely not going to be as easy as he would have liked it to be. He found himself wondering why it couldn't have been that nice girl from Sylvarant who was in need of his services instead. He shook his head and made his way towards the hotel he'd spotted earlier, hoping that they would have a permanent room available. This was going to be a long trip.

X x X

tbc


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Yeah, I know, kinda short. I just wanted to put something out there since it's been awhile since that last update. Um…I haven't forgotten about this. Just been busy and very lazy. But make sure to stay tuned for the next chapter when…stuff happens! OMG!

XXX

Kratos arrived at the manor as soon as the sun came up, beaming down its soft rays onto the limestone bricks that lined the streets and walls, making them warm and inviting to the touch. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a butler who ushered him in and politely requested he wait while the Master finished preparing himself. Kratos noted that this was the same butler who had greeted him yesterday. Wasn't there any others? He found it odd that this man, Sebastian, was the only apparent staff that ran the house. In a place this big, it was typical to have more. But this was a trivial thought, as all were except for ones that concerned completing his current mission; making sure the Chosen could defend himself. Then Kratos would greatfully head home. Home, could he really call it that?

He shook his head; again, trivial. Just like last night, when he laid awake wondering who that woman was in the picture and what her significance had been. She really was beautiful. He noticed she had eyes similar to ones the Chosen had been blessed with and although one of his had been recently damaged in a bar fight, they hadn't lost that peculiar gleam that seemed unique only to that particular shade of blue.

Kratos unconsciously began tapping his foot impatiently as he waited. Ten, twenty minutes, maybe even half an hour passed and there was no sign of Zelos. Kratos wished he would hurry; he was letting his mind wander again out of nothing than perhaps pure boredom. How long could a man possibly take to get dressed in the morning? He himself only rolled out of bed and ran a brush through his hair and teeth. His clothes were always carefully laid out the night before as he liked to be organized about things like that, so there was never much of a delay.

His gaze once again strayed to that large oil painting of the woman with blonde hair. He noticed there were others too, only these paintings portrayed scenery. Beautiful spring gardens, vast sunny beaches, and other such things were painted in rich vivacious colors.

The collector seemed to favor that sort of summery tone.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Kratos snapped his attention away from the walls of the living room to see Zelos standing on the top of the staircase, looking very much like the king of his castle. He smiled brightly and made his way down the steps in a manner that made it appear as if he was gliding on air. It was hard to believe this was the same pathetic excuse for a living person Kratos had found curled up in a ball in his bed yesterday.

"Good morning, Chosen, it seems you are feeling better," Kratos stated but he didn't miss the slight discoloring under one eye that even a heavy layer of make-up couldn't quite hide.

"Yeah well, I still feel like shit but the sooner I get out and train, the sooner I can go kick the guys' asses who did this to me, right?" Zelos said as he reached the foot of the steps so that he was now standing just a few feet away from Kratos. It gave him the perfect view to see the disapproving frown Kratos was wearing.

"I don't think revenge is the proper motive for this sort of thing. If that's how it's going to be, I'll leave now."

"I was just kidding! Geez, lighten up will ya?" Zelos grinned but Kratos just stared back at him with a face that he would have killed for in a poker game. The grin the redhead had been wearing died on his lips. It wasn't so much the fact that the man was so stoic that unsettled Zelos. Those vacant eyes were what got to him. "So, um…where we off to?"

"You'll see," Kratos answered lightly while turning to leave, not bothering to look back to see if his new student was following him. Zelos had to run for a moment to catch up with the man. He really walked fast! Or maybe he just walked with importance, Zelos couldn't tell. Still, he was curious to see where this mysterious new man was going to take him for their first lesson.

"Are we going into the forest?" Zelos questioned, figuring there would be tons of monsters there and thus a good place to practice fighting. Kratos remained silent. "No, the Temple of Darkness maybe? I've always wanted to go there!" Zelos' eyes lit up at the thought. The king had guards that watched his every move so it was very difficult to get out beyond the city walls. He had his ways though.

"No, I wouldn't take you to a place like that."

"Why not? I'm the Chosen," Zelos stated simply.

"So?"

"So, I was meant to go places like that. It's in my blood."

"You're not ready yet." Zelos narrowed his eyes at the man's back, already disliking the superior attitude that practically radiated off of him. He was well aware that first impressions could often be misleading though, that you should never judge a book by its cover. So he pressed on.

"Where you from?"

"That's not important."

"You don't talk much do you?"

"I do when it is necessary. Otherwise I enjoy my silence, yes." Zelos half wondered if that was a polite way of asking him to shut the hell up. No, it couldn't be though. Didn't everyone love the sound of his voice? It was quite melodious. The mercenary should be honored.

"Alright, sorry. Just trying to get to know you better is all."

"Why?" Kratos asked as if it was the most absurd question he had ever heard in his life. Zelos gave him a strange look. What kind of response was that?

Kratos didn't notice the baffled expression directed at him and continued walking just a few paces ahead of his companion. Zelos caught up to the man's side and took the chance to study him quietly. His face seemed to be plastered with a permanent scowl and he was wearing dark colors, complete with a long trench coat that floated around his legs as he walked. Zelos noticed he didn't have his sword on him today. He found that odd.

"Ya ever smile?" Zelos tried again, raising an eyebrow wryly. Kratos turned to meet his eyes for the first time since their little walk. Zelos looked down at the ground quickly, trying to ignore the cold shiver that went down his spine.

"I suppose I have in the past."

"Does that mean you don't anymore?"

"I can't recall a recent occurrence… No," Kratos admitted after some consideration.

"You know it takes less muscles to smile then it does to frown," Zelos stated and Kratos wondered if the boy actually believed that was enough to change his mind or if he merely wanted to demonstrate his knowledge of the human body and how it worked. Why make a pointless observation such as that? The Chosen seemed to be full of them. It's not as if Kratos didn't already know these things.

They walked a few more paces and Kratos found comfort in the silence. He heard a soft chuckle from his companion; apparently he wasn't done talking yet, "That's really why I do it all the time, not because I'm happy but because I'm lazy. Less work, ya know?"

"I suppose that is a reasonable method." Kratos felt the urge to smirk pull at his lips but he ignored it promptly. They had reached their destination; the time for idle chatting was thankfully over. Zelos noticed the mercenary had stopped and looked up at the building that was now looming over the two of them.

"This is…" Zelos frowned as a look of realization came over his face and that look quickly became sour. "I can't believe this, I don't wanna go back to school!" he whined. It was the Meltokio Private Academy, the very place Zelos had just graduated from a few months ago. He hadn't even noticed that's where they had been heading, too wrapped up in the conversation. Which was probably the most one-sided conversation Zelos ever had to endure in his life. Honestly, it was like prying teeth.

"I contacted the headmaster and he's letting us borrow a private room for the duration of your training," Kratos stated in a tone that gave Zelos the impression he was supposed to be grateful for this display of generosity on the headmaster's part. He wasn't! How could he be? He wanted to kick some ass, not learn his ABC's all over again!

"I thought I was going to learn how to fight!"

"You are, but we must start from the basics. You will learn the fundamentals before I ever let you lay your hand on a sword," Kratos scolded and Zelos sighed. Here he was thinking that this whole training ordeal was going to involve snapping wood with his bare hands and sitting underneath waterfalls and whatnot. Looked like it was going to be another long boring process instead. Like the etiquette classes the King insisted he attend, and the years of Sunday masses that the Pope practically black-mailed him into attending just to make the holy man look better.

"Yeah, fine, lead the way," Zelos said in a less than enthusiastic manner.

"Be patient Zelos, I promise this will pay off."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Zelos stated as****he followed his teacher into the building.

XXX

"You know…at least if you had boobs I'd have something to stare at when you ramble on like this" Zelos seemed to mumble out as if the thought just slipped from his mind, sitting with his chin in his palm and gazing out the window blankly. Kratos stopped talking mid-sentence and just sort of let his mouth hang open at the brash and rather unexpected statement. Zelos curiously glanced to the desk at the front of the room the man was currently leaning on. He wanted to die laughing at the expression on his face but held it in for the most part.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh…did I say that out loud? Heh…"

"Zelos…Please start taking this seriously or stop wasting my time." Kratos crossed his arms and fixed his troublesome student with a hard glare.

"Yeah I know, I was just kidding," Zelos said in a reassuring manner.

"Really? Care to give me a summary of today's lesson?"

"Love to!" Zelos smiled brightly but Kratos could have sworn he'd never seen one so fake. The readhead then went on to recite his version of the hour long lesson he had just sat through. Kratos nodded and watched the boy with an indifferent expression on his face, but the truth was that he couldn't be more surprised the boy had actually been paying attention. "…the sword is an extension of yourself and therefore the mind must be at ease for the blade to be steady…or something like that. Right?" Kratos realized that Zelos had wrapped up summary and nodded his head slowly.

"…Impressive. Perhaps you really are ready."

"Yeah, thanks. When do I get to hack shit up?" Zelos grinned broadly and Kratos rested a hand on his forehead as he mentally counted to ten. Perhaps he had spoke too soon.


	4. Chapter 3

Hmm…what's 5 months between good friends anyway? Hope this update makes up for it. There's even a bit of slash! And a large portion of 'behind the scenes' slash! Yey?

"Freedom!" Zelos proclaimed and made a show of falling down to the ground in worship. Kratos frowned at the display as he stood before the academy doors, the same doors Zelos had just burst out of happily, their 3-hour lesson having just ended. Honestly, was the history of the Balacruf Dynasty and their significant contributions towards modern day weaponry that boring? Kratos had always found it rather interesting. But he supposed he really shouldn't be surprised that a boy who was more absorbed with studying the female body rather than his textbooks didn't think the same way.

"You can have the weekend off, I think you've worked hard enough… for now," Kratos offered as he watched Zelos get up and dust the dirt off his hands and knees. The Chosen had at least stopped his incessant whining of boredom and the past few days had gone by relatively smoothly.

"Thanks. So what are you gonna do with the time off?"

"I haven't really thought about that," Kratos lied. He was supposed to return to Derris Kharlan that evening to give his progress report to Yggdrasil. After that was over with, he was eager to resume some of his personal research.

"You should stop by my house tonight. I'm having a few people over."

"I'm afraid I'm not too interested in parties." Kratos spoke harshly. It was bad enough that Zelos had already shown such a frivolous attitude towards his studies, the last thing Kratos wanted to do was indulge him in such a way. Still, despite all that he was still showing promise. The boy was obviously bright, that wasn't the issue, but Kratos got the feeling that he still wasn't taking their lessons as seriously as he should.

"What? Who's not into parties? There'll be lots of cute chicks there, you know."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I just figure you need to get laid." Zelos shrugged nonchalantly and grinned at the affronted look on the other man's face. "Come on man, lighten up!" he laughed but Kratos still stood firmly with his arms crossed over his chest, his jaw clenched tightly shut. "What I meant to say was… I just thought you should get out more, loosen up a bit, have some fun." Zelos stressed out the last word as if he was afraid Kratos wouldn't be able to understand it.

"Zelos, I am your instructor, not your playmate," Kratos stated simply but didn't miss the slight hurt look flash across the boy's face, but it was gone as soon as it came, replaced with his trademark grin.

"Hmm… well, if you're going to put it that way," Zelos put a finger to his lip in mock thought before shrugging, "I'll just have to fire you." Kratos snorted at this, more than a little annoyed at Zelos' condescending attitude.

"So now I'm obligated to be your teacher and your friend? I don't recall stipulating this when we made our agreement."

"Yeah you're right, you're not obligated." Zelos stopped grinning immediately and fixed Kratos with a much more serious stare than the seraph thought he was capable of. They locked eyes for a moment before Zelos smiled again and brushed some hair back from his shoulder. "Just stop by if you feel like it. Then I'll know once and for all where we stand."

Kratos unlocked the door to his hotel room and groaned as threw himself down on the squeaky mattress in a huff. He didn't like this. He wished that Zelos had stood by his ultimatum. Then he would have no choice but to go to the stupid party because, unknowing to the Chosen, there was no way he could get fired and abandon this job. Instead, the boy had left it up to him and that meant that Kratos had to now make a choice between two options he didn't like. It was clear now that he could no longer remain indifferent. Kratos grimaced at the thought.

If he didn't go, Zelos would most likely resent him and he would lose whatever trust or respect the boy had for him, if he ever had any at all, thus making it even harder for Kratos to tutor him and fulfill his mission. If he did go then Zelos would consider him a friend and that was not professional nor was it a relationship that he particularly desired.

Finally making up his mind, even though he was still feeling hesitant about the whole thing, Kratos left the hotel at about half-past ten. The flickering windows lighting up the mansion as he approached were inviting against the dark starless night. He knocked on the door a bit loudly in order to be heard over the commotion that was emitting from the place. A young girl whose hair was in disarray greeted him and she was stumbling slightly.

"Hello there!" she exclaimed happily and slowly began taking in the sight of the man before her, "Oh… hello there," she purred out the words this time, chuckling slightly to herself and nearly falling over on the doorframe.

"Ming, what are you doing?" a male voice called from inside the house, and the girl was pushed out of the doorframe as Zelos caught up to her. "Go lay down already, you've had too much to drink," he scolded and Ming pouted but relented anyway.

"Anything for you, Zel," she giggled as she made her exit.

"Zel?" Kratos raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, hey there, Kratos! Glad you could make it," Zelos exclaimed. "Come on, let's go mingle."

Kratos was grabbed by the elbow and herded inside before he could protest. He took in the room before him. Was this really Zelos' idea of 'a few people'? It seemed like half the people of Meltokio, well, at least the noble half, were crammed into the room, making the normally large space seem unusually small. There was also a large band stuffed into the corner playing music for the guests to drunkenly dance to. Kratos immediately tensed at the prospect of being crowded. It was bad enough he already had Zelos latched around his arm, efficiently invading his well-kept personal space.

Most of the crowd was of the female gender but there were a few regally dressed men strewn around the room as well. All of them came equipped with small rapiers or fencing swords strapped to their belts, weapons which Kratos irritatedly assumed had never seen any sort of battle.

He felt like a new toy brought to show-and-tell as Zelos lead him around the room, making small talk with the various groups of nobles.

"Want something to drink?" Zelos asked as they approached the refreshment table after slinking away from yet another group of female admirers.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Suit yourself," Zelos shrugged and finally let his arm slip away from the other's so that he could wander over to the refreshment table.

"Ah…so we meet again, Sir Kratos," Kratos heard a seductive voice purr from behind him and turned to see the woman he had met earlier when he had first come to the mansion. "You look dashing."

"You look lovely as well," Kratos stated out of pure politeness but it still wasn't too far from the truth. She was dressed in a sheer red satin dress which draped so low across her front and back that it showed just enough skin while still leaving something to the imagination. Around her neck she had a string of pearls the color of blush that were quite rare and expensive looking; a badge or symbol of her place among society.

"Forgive me, I've completely forgotten to introduce myself!" she laughed and rested a hand on Kratos' shoulder to steady herself. "I'm Alyssa, pleased to meet you once again."

"As am I," he stated but made no attempts to continue the conversation. He looked around for Zelos, suddenly wishing the boy was glued to his side as he was before.

"Oh hey! I see you met Alyssa! Gorgeous, ain't she?" Zelos came up from behind him and rested a hand on the woman's slim waist, sipping slowly at a glass of wine as he did so.

"Please, Zelos, you flatter me too much," she laughed as Zelos proceeded to take her hand gently and give it a kiss. "Excuse me while I go freshen up. So nice to see you again, Kratos." She smiled and Zelos bid her farewell as she made her way upstairs.

"Man, she's totally into you," Zelos stated as he watched the woman's backside as she walked up the stairs with a grin on his face.

"She's not my type," Kratos shrugged, figuring it was a reasonable enough answer to give Zelos. He really didn't need to know the more complicated and rather private details as to why Kratos really wasn't interested.

"Really? Hmm, what's your type then?"

"Quiet," Kratos blurted out the first attribute that popped into his head. He knew it probably sounded cold, but Zelos didn't seem too offended.

"Ah, I get it," Zelos laughed and looked over to the refreshment table to see and winked at a girl who was peeking over her shoulder at the two of them. "I'll tell you this though; Alyssa is notorious around these parts for getting what she wants. That includes men." Kratos sighed at this and Zelos frowned at the complete look of boredom on the man's face. He must have really meant it when he said he didn't like parties. "Hey, you wanna get out of here? I know a pretty cool jazz lounge a few blocks away."

"Wouldn't it look a bit strange if you left your own party?"

"Nah, I do it all the time. Besides, I'm getting pretty bored myself." Zelos shrugged and glanced around the crowed room. There were a group of men arguing rather loudly about politics and Zelos shook his head at the display.

"Alright," Kratos agreed, "Shall we go then?" Zelos nodded his head and held open the door graciously for his companion as they left the mansion. Sure enough, the party continued as if their host had never left.

Zelos' demeanor visibly changed as they entered the dimly lit lounge. Kratos watched him curiously as they made their way to an unoccupied table. The normally friendly redhead didn't bother to greet anyone as they passed by the occupants of the room, nor did he even make eye-contact with anyone as he took his seat and turned his attention to the stage. A woman was singing in languorous tones as she draped herself over the large piano as if it were a long lost lover.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" a woman dressed as a cocktail waitress asked, looking to Kratos first and then to Zelos.

"Martini, please," Zelos replied, his gaze still fixed a bit boredly on the stage. The waitress nodded and turned towards the other man.

"And you, sir?"

"Just water, thanks." Zelos frowned at this reply and turned to his companion.

"Come on, drink with me? It'd be kinda pathetic if I'd do it by myself," Zelos pleaded and Kratos rolled his eyes slightly before he looked back up at the woman.

"Fine, I'll have the same."

"Wonderful," Zelos cooed and beamed over at Kratos immediately turned his head to the side, not liking those curious eyes fixed on his. "So, are you having fun yet?"

"Well… I," Kratos started awkwardly. He was mostly here out of obligation but it wasn't exactly torture. Still, he could think of better things to be doing on a free night rather than trouncing around town with a rich playboy.

"Yeah, me neither," Zelos sighed and rested his head heavily on his palm, once again returning to study the stage through the strands of red hair that had fallen over his eyes. They sat in silence like this for a few moments until the waitress returned with their drinks. Zelos thanked the woman and took his own glass. Kratos watched numbly as Zelos stirred the liquid in circles over and over again. Finally, Zelos lifted the pick out of the glass and sucked off the olive skewered on it.

"So… does this mean you 'know where we stand' now?" Kratos asked a bit hesitantly after a few moments, remembering the redhead's earlier words. It wasn't something he was horribly concerned about, but he still felt as though he should break the growing silence. This quiet, almost brooding version of Zelos was not something he was accustomed to and it was starting to get a bit unsettling.

"Hmm," Zelos paused to take a sip of his drink before looking up at his companion, that familiar glint of mirth in his blue eyes back for a moment. "I don't know yet. It's still too hard to tell. Maybe if you talked a little bit more…" Zelos trailed off and looked down to study his drink but subtly glanced every so often across the table.

"Alright," Kratos sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"You're a mercenary, right? What's that like?" Zelos asked a bit eagerly once he had the other man's full attention, almost as if he had waited the whole night to ask that question.

"I accept various jobs for money, mostly from people who want my protection." Kratos paused and racked his brain for any other information he could offer. It was true he had been a hired sword once, in his mortal years, and it was how he eventually ended up joining with Mithos and becoming his teacher as they traveled with the boy's sister and her fiancée. But that was a long time ago and Kratos would rather not recall, never mind reveal the details of those memories. Though he still played one rather well, that was how he always approached the Chosens; as a mysterious mercenary come to aid them on their quest. "Why do you ask?"

"I dunno, I just never met one in person before." Zelos shrugged and took another swig of his drink, looking over at the stage again as a small smile spread across his lips. "If I weren't stuck here, I'd like to be doing something like that, traveling the world, saving hunnies… man, you must get a lot of action! The dark and brooding thing really works for you, you know."

"I'm afraid it's probably not as great as you imagine." Kratos shook his head and smiled slightly. "Great feats of heroism, saving the day or the lady… only happens in story books. Besides, it's a rough profession; I highly doubt you'd be cut out for it."

Zelos frowned and brushed some hair back from his shoulder, "What is it, you don't think I'm tough enough?"

"Zelos," Kratos folded his hands in front of him in a diplomatic manner, looking into the Chosen's eyes evenly, "You were late to one of our classes this week because you had a manicure appointment. Need I continue?"

Looking offended, it seemed like Zelos was about to continue his protests until the two of them were interrupted. "Ah, fancy seeing you two here, what a coincidence," a sultry voice spoke and Zelos turned to look at the woman, his frown fading into a smile.

"Alyssa! I didn't know you hung out at this place."

"Once in awhile. The music is good." She smiled at the redhead, her icy-colored eyes warm and friendly as she turned her gaze to Kratos. "How are you enjoying Meltokio's night life, Sir Kratos?"

"It's wonderful," Kratos spoke and buried his face in his drink a second later, taking big gulps and adverting his gaze from the persistent woman.

"I see. Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go freshen up a bit. I hope you two don't mind if I join you when I get back," she addressed to the two of them but her heavy, meaningful gaze remained on Kratos.

"Not at all!" Zelos beamed, secretly eager to have a more suitable conversational partner since Kratos was proving more of a buzz kill than anything. Kratos shot the boy a harsh look a moment later and Zelos gave him a puzzled stare in return.

"Okay, I'll be right back!" She winked as she disappeared into the hazy darkness. Kratos sighed as he set down now empty glass and glared towards the area the woman had went off to.

"What? What's your problem?"

"Do you honestly believe she just happened to show up here?" Kratos asked in annoyance, not believing that Zelos could be that stupid, especially considering the boy seemed far worldly than most. He already had his hands full with his mission and the last thing he needed was a love interest pursuing him during his stay. The situation was likely to soon become a problem. "She's following me now. How wonderful."

"Oh, I see. I guess you really aren't interested, huh?" Zelos laughed and shook his head when Kratos shot him a weary look.

"Would you be? I hardly know the woman yet I already get a vulture-like impression from her."

"Eh, I kinda like her, she… sorta reminds me of someone, at least, looks wise," Zelos stated casually as he rested his arm on the back of his chair, looking a bit more relaxed than he had when he had come in. Strangely enough, Kratos felt like she resembled someone he had seen before as well, but he couldn't place who.

"Sorry, I just… can't get involved in anything like that right now."

"You're such a wet blanket," Zelos sighed but gave the man a pitying smile, "but if you really feel so strongly about it, I can get her off your back for you."

"Really?" Kratos raised an eyebrow at this. Having lived for quite some time, Kratos was perfectly able to fend off the occasional unwanted admirer by himself, should he actually want to expend the energy to do so. He would have taken care of the situation himself, but was now much too curious to see how Zelos planned to deal with it. "I thought you said she 'always gets what she wants.'"

"Well, so do I, and I'm a much better player than her." Zelos winked and peeked behind his shoulder to see the woman approaching, looking freshly powered and painted up and ready for the hunt. "Ah, speak of the devil."

"Oh, were you boys talking about me?" she cooed as she took a seat at the table and picked the olive out of Kratos' glass without a word, sucking the thing off the pick with exaggerated slowness.

"Yeah, we were just saying how maybe you could join us tonight," the Chosen remarked, giving the woman his best charming smile, all the while inching subtly closer to Kratos.

"For what?" she asked, turning her sole attention to Zelos for the first time that night.

"We were just thinking, you know… about things we could do to liven up our sex life. Right, hunny?" Zelos kept his flawless smile in place, raising a finger to trace idle patterns on the other man's chest. Kratos nearly choked on his drink, this was not the tactic he was expecting. Either Zelos really didn't care much about what possible dirty rumors could easily develop from this encounter, or he was already known to have these sort of trysts. Considering what Kratos already knew about the boy's libido, it could very well be the latter.

"What…" Alyssa froze with the toothpick to her lips. "I'm… not sure I follow."

"A threesome, you silly woman!" Zelos laughed and rested heavily on his faux lover, burying his face in the side of the man's neck as he did so. "Oh, she's cute, don't you think so, Kratos? I like her already."

"Uh…" Kratos merely stuttered as he looked down at the boy.

"Ah, ah look," the woman laughed nervously as she let the toothpick drop to the table, "I think that's a bit out of my element, but I'm flattered that you asked!" Getting up hastily, she leaned over to give Zelos a quick peck on the cheek. "But I wish you the best, Chosen, you two****make a wonderful couple," she leaned in closer to whisper in the man's ear before hurrying off.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be." Straightening his hair a bit, Zelos returned to his side of the table and blinked at the blank stare Kratos was giving him. "What, it worked, didn't it?"

"Yes… I suppose. Thank you," Kratos spoke calmly as he looked down to his glass, not wanting Zelos to catch the fact that he was a bit shaken at the boy's unexpected actions. There were very few people he allowed to touch him without permission, and Zelos was certainly not one of them. It bothered him that Zelos had offered to help, and it bothered him that now the boy was ordering him another drink. "You're quite the actor," Kratos commented as an afterthought, even though he got the impression that Zelos had been putting on a show since Kratos had arrived in Meltokio.

"Oh, you picked up on that?"

It was well into the morning before Kratos was able to drag himself away from Zelos' side. Having lived for so long and having built up a solid tolerance, the angel could consume mass amounts of alcohol and not be fazed. Zelos, however, wasn't so lucky and Kratos was beginning to see how the boy could get himself into so much trouble.

So after dropping the inebriated Chosen off at his mansion and leaving the clean-up to Sebastian, Kratos checked into his hotel room late. The bed looked wonderful, and Kratos was eager to rest his weary body as well as his mind. Unpredictable people were almost as tiring as the foolish ones, and Kratos was still having a hard time figuring out just which one Zelos was. The boy seemed to have a duel nature, but that could have just been the effect of growing up in a society where it was almost necessary to be two-faced. Or it could be something deeper, but Kratos didn't know enough about Zelos' past to tell. Either way, he hardly thought it would be worthwhile to figure the boy out. Soon Kratos would leave, and then it wouldn't matter.

Without bothering to change or even get himself under the covers, Kratos collapsed onto the mattress and frowned at the sound of rusty springs that had been taunting him for the past few nights. He really did need to look for a better place. Still, on top of his priorities right now was sleep, and he would have done just that had he not sensed a strange presence in the room.

Sitting up quickly, Kratos narrowed his eyes as he scanned the dark room. He knew he had sensed powerful mana, and he cursed quietly as he realized he had left his sword on the other side of the room. "Who's there?"

"Relax," Kratos heard the familiar voice, "I've been waiting for you awhile. It's unusual for you to be out so late."

"Yuan," Kratos sighed as his friend approached the bed and sat up to address him accordingly. "I see your love for the dramatic still lives on, but you could have knocked."

"And risk one of the rare chances to see you shaken? I think not." The half elf chuckled slightly. "I guess you're enjoying your time with the Chosen?" Yuan took a seat next to the human on the bed, his question innocent but his tone more than probing.

"He asked me to come out with him; I couldn't very well say no. I feel he's already suspicious of my intentions, and I was hoping to make him more comfortable with me."

"Hmm… comfortable. I'm sure you did." Yuan leered at his friend and let his lips curve into a wry smile at Kratos' exasperated sigh.

"Must you still act so immature, even at your age?"

"Sorry," Yuan held up his gloved hands defensively. "I'm just worried for you, that's all. It wouldn't do to become attached."

"Please," Kratos rolled his eyes, "you needn't worry about that." The very prospect of sticking around this superficial area or making acquaintances with one of its residents was most unappealing to the man. Not to mention completely uncharacteristic of him, and Yuan knew this, which was what made the statement all that more annoying.

"Hm, whatever you say." Yuan leaned against the other man slightly though Kratos didn't seem to mind, and narrowed his eyes as he tried to read the man's face through the darkness. "What is that scent? I've never known you to wear cologne."

"I don't." Kratos stared at the floor, aware of Yuan's close proximity. Maybe it was the alcohol in his system, but he didn't mind it. It had been awhile since he felt another's body heat, and he was no stranger to Yuan's. That was something of a weakness that neither one of them was very proud of, nor it was something they engaged in often. "It's the Chosen's scent." That was a rather foolish thing to say, Kratos realized, especially considering he was trying to convince the man that he had no interest in the boy. At the moment however, he was feeling the need to act contrary.

"Oh, is that it?" The half elf's eyes narrowed further. Kratos wondered if he was just imagining the jealousy in the man's tone. He found himself perversely wishing that it was; Yuan deserved it with the way he was acting tonight. "Well, I just came here to let you know Yggdrasil is quite angry," Yuan spoke as he got up from the bed and stood over Kratos with his arms crossed. "You were supposed to meet with him tonight, and you know how he hates being stood up." Kratos muttered a curse as he heard this, angry at himself for being so careless. "Don't worry, I'll make a story… just make sure you're there tomorrow."

"Thank you, I can hardly wait," Kratos sighed and Yuan smiled slightly as he took a few steps towards the door. "It's late, you can stay here tonight… if you like," Kratos spoke softly, though he wasn't sure why he opened his mouth at all. Yuan seemed just as puzzled when Kratos stopped him from leaving but recovered soon enough.

"You're… in a strange mood tonight." Yuan slowly made his way back towards Kratos' bedside, smiling down at the man in an amused fashion. Kratos didn't say anything as he wrapped an arm around the man's slim waist and pulled him down. He couldn't help but think, as he tangled his hands in Yuan's hair and brushed their lips together, that Zelos was already becoming a horrible influence on him.

Notes: Kratos is such a ho. See? Him and Zelos have loads in common, they're going to be fast friends. Yeah.


	5. Chapter 4

"Ah…Kratos, you've finally decided to show up. To what do I owe this privilege?" Yggdrasill spoke, with words meant to be falsely flattering. Kratos rose from his knee, hating the act of bowing before the man but knowing that he couldn't risk showing disrespect, not now.

"I'm sorry, there was a situation last night and I couldn't make it in time," Kratos spoke, hoping he wouldn't have to elaborate and make up some story. Yes, there was a situation last night, but Yggdrasill would strike him down should he ever find out just what. It wouldn't be jealousy that'd make Yggdrasill angry though; that was far too human of an emotion. Rather, he would not be happy to see Kratos neglecting his duties in such an irresponsible way.

"I'll let it go this time, since I've heard how difficult the Chosen can be." Yggdrasill leaned against the side of his chair, looking at Kratos from underneath blonde lashes in a bored fashion. "How is the boy's training going?"

"He seems to be resistant to authority figures, but I've been spending more time with him so I think he's coming around."

"Does he fare well in combat?" Yggdrasill asked slowly, his eyes narrowing a fraction as he studied the man before him. It was strange, Kratos thought—despite his earlier assumptions that the half-elf had no room for those sophomoric feelings—he detected a hint of jealousy in the question. Or maybe that was just competitiveness. Mithos had been his student many years ago and was nothing more than a blundering idiot the first time they crossed swords. Surely it wouldn't please the half-elf if Zelos turned out to be a better student than he had been.

"I… haven't allowed him a sword yet."

"What in the hell are you waiting for then? It's been over two weeks now! I didn't send you down there for a vacation, I sent you there to…" Closing his eyes tight, Yggdrasill trailed off, the blatant display of anger not what he had intended. If Kratos wasn't in fear of angering his Lord further, he would have questioned the man's intentions with Zelos. Why was the Chosen's training so important to his leader? He never seemed to show much interest in Chosens before him, unless of course they held a promising mana signature, which Kratos knew Zelos did not.

"Forgive me. I'll step up the routine as soon as I return." Kratos bowed his head as he spoke. He was opposed to the idea, Zelos wasn't ready just yet, but he had to do what he could to keep Yggdrasill satisfied.

"You do that." A strange, sweet smile spread across the man's lips as Kratos turned to leave. The seraph didn't have time to ponder his leader's strange behavior at the moment however. It was time to go back to Meltokio.

XxX

"Hey… uh, what are you doing here?" Zelos frowned as he opened the door to his mansion to find his most recent instructor standing there. "I thought you said I could have the weekend off."

"I know, and I'm sorry," Kratos said as he stepped past the Chosen and into the house. The boy followed him groggily, obviously feeling the negative effects of his partying last night. "How are you feeling?"

"What do you think? I've been sick all morning," the redhead sighed and sipped on some of his tea. His hair had been strategically tied back and he was still wearing the clothes he had on last night, albeit wrinkled now from sleep. "You're lucky you've already seen me in a less-than-beautiful state, otherwise I wouldn't have even allowed you in."

"Just take it as another lesson learned and try not to get too carried away next time." Kratos smirked slightly, finding Zelos' usual displays of narcissism amusing. "Your vanity will thank you later."

"Yeah, I guess I should learn my limits," the hung over one sighed, setting down his tea gingerly. "But hey, we had fun didn't we?" he asked curiously, hopeful even.

"Sure," was the flat, indifferent reply. Zelos almost sighed in defeat. This guy was hopeless.

"Shouldn't you be sick too? You had just as much to drink as me last night." Kratos noted the odd way Zelos was eyeing him as he spoke. Sizing him up. Was Zelos suspicious?

"I'm fine. Get dressed, we're going out for a lesson."

"What? You can't be serious! After a long night like that?" With an incredulous look on his face, Zelos gaped up as his teacher, searching for some sign that this was all a joke. He might as well have been trying to read a rock though, as Kratos's expression remained flat and insistent. "Ugh, you're not human!" he whined, and though Kratos knew it was a nothing more than thoughtless complaint on the Chosen's part, the boy's words struck a cord with the seraph.

"Here, take this," Kratos spoke harshly as he unhooked the clothed wrapped object from his belt and tossed it at the Chosen who was sprawled out on the couch. Zelos grunted as the heavy thing hit him in the stomach and glared up at his tormentor before curiosity got the best of him.

"What the hell…" he wondered aloud as he untied the rope and let the cloth fall to the floor. "Oh." Unenthusiastically, Zelos lifted the sword that had been given to him. Staring at his own mussed reflection on the edge of the blade, realization dawned on the redhead and he perked up immediately. "A sword! I get it, so that means—"

"It's called a sabre and yes. We're going out to spar. Go get ready," Kratos sighed as he reiterated what had basically already been said, his words short and clipped. He was already losing patience and that was not good. It wasn't so much Zelos' fault, but rather Yggdrasill's for stepping in on Kratos' method of doing things.

"Alright!" Zelos exclaimed and rushed for the stairs faster than he thought he was capable of in his sickly state. He didn't miss the petulant tone Kratos was taking with him, but he was too hyped to care. It wasn't as if this was the first time he had caught the man in a bad mood, anyway. He was finally going to get to do some real fighting! Not only that, but the Chosen was also quite interested to see if Kratos had the skills to back up all his talk.

XxX

"I might surprise you, you know. I used to do some fencing in when I was a kid," Zelos boasted as he got used to the weight of his new sword, twirling it around his head with less grace than he would have hoped. He _was_ a bit rusty, but he was confident he had remembered enough not to look like a complete fool. Luckily, Kratos didn't see the fumble, as he was walking a few paces ahead of his student.

"You still are a 'kid'," Kratos corrected him, though to be fair, most would be considered children when compared to his unnatural age. Zelos jogged a few paces to catch up with the man. Did Kratos make it a point to always be a few paces ahead him or was that just his imagination? Either way, it was annoying.

"Oh yeah, well…" About to argue that statement, Zelos trailed off once he had a better opportunity to study the man's face. The difference would be unnoticeable to the untrained eye, but Zelos considered himself an expert at this sort of thing. A connoisseur of the art of love, one could say. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it sooner, but perhaps that could be blamed on the poor lighting in his living room. "You got laid!"

"What?" Kratos glared at the boy, only to tear his eyes away a second later. He was shocked, though maybe he shouldn't be. Zelos' thoughts seemed to always be in the gutter, so it was fitting that only him could make such a guess. Clearing his throat, Kratos spoke calmly, "Don't be absurd. Stay focused, we're almost there."

"There's not use denying it! You're practically glowing!" Kratos huffed and Zelos laughed openly. It was a pity that getting some action didn't seem to lighten the man's mood at all. If anything, he seemed more high strung today than ever. Still, Zelos was more than just amused at the situation, he was actually relieved. Knowing, or at least suspecting, that Kratos had engaged in such activities did much to humanize the man that Zelos formerly considered untouchable. It felt like there was at least some common ground between them now.

"Wilder," Zelos winced at the use of his last name, knowing he must really be pushing some buttons if Kratos was addressing him as such, "even if that were true, it's none of your business." There was that brick wall again. Zelos groaned to himself. And after he thought they had made some progress last night. Maybe it was foolish to expect anything else from the man though. Kratos had been quite straightforward about what he had come here to do, and it certainly didn't include anything about befriending the Chosen.

"At least give me a name," Zelos pleaded. "It's not someone I know, is it?" Kratos sighed wearily and turned around to face the one who was causing him such annoyance.

"Why does it matter you?" Their eyes met for a second, but Kratos looked elsewhere quickly. Zelos smiled innocently at the other man. He was guarded, he was hiding things. Zelos wasn't stupid. But why? It was just sex, what was the big deal? Unless there was something bigger here to be hidden, which was entirely possible. Kratos was all too enigmatic and it intrigued Zelos to a point where it was frustrating.

"Just curious," the redhead shrugged.

The two of them stood in a middle of a courtyard. Kratos had led them here knowing it would be relatively empty at this time of the day and it would be a good place to start their training. But now, Zelos was distracted, and Kratos had nothing to blame but his own carnal acts.

"I have a proposition for you. If you can manage to strike me, I will tell you what I did last night after we parted." As Kratos spoke he unsheathed his sword, holding it loosely by his side as he awaited Zelos' answer. Having confidence in Zelos' perverse mind, he was already fairly positive of what the answer would be. He wasn't eager to share anything about his personal life with the boy, so he would have to be prudent with this session.

"Deal. What happens if I fail? What do I lose?" Aside from pride and maybe a few teeth? Kratos couldn't think of anything else. It was an odd question for the Chosen to ask and Kratos decided to voice his confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you're going to tell me about last night should I meet your challenge, shouldn't I have to give you something if I cannot? For a guy who seems so well traveled you're sure not good at bargaining. Luckily for you, I believe in upholding a fair trade." Zelos grinned, for once feeling more wise and dignified than his teacher.

"Admirable," Kratos remarked dryly. Racking his brain from anything he could possibly want from Zelos, Kratos frowned as a sudden image came to his mind. It was something he had wondered about before, but hadn't taken the time to ask about. Still, it seemed harmless enough. "To make it even, I will ask you to disclose information to me as well, rather than give me something physical." Zelos nodded his head in agreement. "I enjoy the paintings you have hanging in your house. Who is the blonde woman featured in the large portrait?" There was a pause, and Kratos frowned in concern. "You look pale. Are you feeling sick again?"

"Ugh, yeah, it's my stomach again." Clutching his gut in mock pain, Zelos shut his eyes tight, willing his racing heart to calm. The question was unexpected and it sent a jolt of needed reality to his system. He actually had something to lose now, better not screw up.

"Heh…I never pegged you for an artsy guy. Very well then, if that's your question, then I'll answer it if I lose. There, we're all set then?" Unwrapping his arm from his midsection, Zelos drew his weapon as well. The smile he was wearing seemed to burn as he forced all his will into making it believable. Across from him, Kratos was still wearing his poker face. Zelos took the moment to consider which tactic was better. They were both hiding things, weren't they? Perhaps they could exchange tips on a later date.

"I believe so. Attack me."

XxX

Picking himself up off the ground again, Zelos readied his weapon and fixed narrowed eyes on his target—who looked slightly blurred thanks to Zelos' disoriented state. They had been 'training' for about an hour and Kratos had spent the whole time deflecting the Chosen's amateur attacks with ease. Despite the frustration Zelos was feeling, he couldn't help but be awed by the man's ability. Was this the skill of a mercenary? Zelos didn't have much to compare him to, so he couldn't be sure. It didn't seem natural though. Even with the Cruxis Crystal Zelos wore, Kratos was easily overpowering him. Of course, Zelos realized the man wore a gem of his own, but he didn't dare ask where the man had gotten it. Probably some shady deal he had made with a former employer, or perhaps goods he had taken off one of the slain.

"You'll never hit me if you continue swipe at me so carelessly; you leave yourself wide open," Kratos chided as he parried Zelos' most recent failed attack and used his leverage to push the boy back a few paces. "Try again, and use your head for once."

"Yeah, you make it sound so easy," Zelos grumbled. He had already been suffering from a migraine from his hangover, and now he could barely focus thanks to Kratos' merciless treatment. Couldn't the man at least pull some punches for a student? It seemed almost hopeless, but Zelos knew he couldn't give up just yet, not after the deal they had made.

Meanwhile, Kratos was making mental notes on what the boy needed to work on and was already planning out future lessons. Fencing had taught Zelos to be light on his feet, but his quickness didn't make up for all the amateur mistakes he was making. It was as to be expected though. Even a more seasoned warrior would have a hard time making through Kratos' defenses.

During his brainstorming, Kratos was caught off guard as Zelos came at him from the side. He recovered well enough, spinning around and whacking Zelos on the back with the flat of his sword. The Chosen lost his footing again and went tumbling to the ground. "I think that's enough for today."

"Aw, but I was just getting used to the taste of dirt," Zelos whined as he got up, wincing as a few of his sore muscles protested the action. His usual humor betrayed what he was feeling, which wasn't anything new. It wasn't so much wounded pride that troubling him, but the fact that he was cursing himself for ever agreeing to that stupid deal in the first place.

"Let's go back and get you cleaned up." Sheathing his sword, Kratos turned to see Zelos dusting himself off. He had a few shallow cuts and bruises, but nothing too serious. Kratos was careful not to cut him, so most of the wounds Zelos had were a result of being thrown to the ground or his own clumsy fumbles.

XxX

They walked in silence back to the Wilder mansion. Zelos was trying hard not to limp and was now finding himself grateful for the habit Kratos had of always being a few paces ahead. He had gone from feeling embarrassed for his failure to angry as he mulled over the events. What kind of method of teaching was this? Zelos almost got the feeling Kratos enjoyed it all. Though maybe Zelos deserved that with how difficult he had been during their earlier lessons.

After he had spent a small fortune buying the man drinks last night too! It hurt, being beaten so badly by a man he hardly knew, but it hurt worse to know that maybe it would always be that way. He couldn't even win this one small battle to find out what Kratos had been up to last night. Perhaps the fact that Zelos had to bargain with the man just to make conversation was a dire sign in itself though. Perhaps Zelos was seeking friendship in the worst of places. It was probably desperation kicking in.

"You've been rather quiet," Kratos spoke, breaking Zelos out of his ponderings. They had arrived at the mansion and the Chosen was in the middle of attempting to arrange his body on the sofa in a way that wasn't too painful.

"So?"

"It's just odd considering how you like to run your mouth."

"Sorry, I've been busy trying to relocate my spleen," Zelos grumbled, pointedly turning his back to the man has he tried to salvage what was left of his ponytail.

"Stop it, you're not hurt that badly. Come here." The man offered his pupil a healing gel. Zelos glared at him for a moment before begrudgingly accepting the offer, his aching body winning over his wounded pride for the moment. When he attempted to put the gel in his mouth, the mercenary halted him with a steel grip around the wrist.

"Not like that. This is faster." Zelos allowed the man to take the gel away and watched as he crushed it in his hand. Kratos applied the goo to the gash on Zelos' shoulder and used the rest on the boy's cheek. The man's finger traced the scratches on his face gently and Zelos hated it. Hated feeling so weak, and hated that he liked the way those hands felt on him. Why the hell was he feeling this way? It was obvious enough that Kratos desired no from of relationship with the boy, not even friendship. So why was Zelos's heart racing?

"Stop it, I'm not a child," Zelos growled and swatted the other's hand away. Yes, he was smarter than this. He wouldn't allow himself to become affected by the odd charisma this mercenary had. He wasn't one of the shallow, so easily hypnotized women he had come so skilled at entrapping himself.

"Do as you will," Kratos sighed as he stepped away from his student's side and left him to his devices. It was understandable that he'd be upset after all that. Kratos had to admit he might have been a bit harsher than he should have been. Misplaced anger wasn't something he could always be immune to.

"She was my mother."

"Excuse me?" Kratos looked up from inspecting his sword. Zelos was lying limply on the couch, his mussed hair partially covering his face as he stared down at the carpet. His eyes were sad and weary looking, something Kratos had never seen before in the boy's expression.

"The woman in the painting," he elaborated and Kratos nodded in realization. The seraph hadn't even been thinking about that, had already forgotten about the bet they had made earlier. Zelos could tell by his reaction too—this wasn't anything important to the mercenary. Just a fleeting thought he might have had earlier. Too bad it wasn't nearly as insignificant to the Chosen.

"You…don't have to. It's alright," said Kratos, sensing that there was something dark on the way.

"She was killed, when I was younger," Zelos continued, as if he hadn't heard the other's statement at all. Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, Zelos fought against the torrent of emotions that always overwhelmed him when he thought of that night. "It was my fault," he finished, allowing the air he had been holding in to escape his lungs. It did little to relieve the clenching feeling in his chest.

"I'm sorry," Kratos offered lamely. Now that Zelos was speaking of it, Kratos recalled just barely the details of the woman's death. As a primary member of Cruxis, it was part of his duties to monitor and record information on the various Chosens and their families. This was an act of murder as he recalled, and two mothers were lost as a result. Truly a tragic story, and it was all sitting up in his office in one of his textbooks. Only it was so much worse to hear it from this boy's mouth, in person and not just a collection of words printed on a piece of paper. "I don't know the details, but I'm sure you're wrong. Blaming yourself won't change a thing."

"What do you know?" Zelos suddenly whirled on him, sitting up to face the man with fury in his eyes. "It's not like you even give a shit about me, so don't bother to humor me, okay? I get enough of that already."

"Zelos…" Kratos trailed off as the boy got up and stormed up the stairs. He winced a second later as he heard a door slam shut. Well, that hadn't gone as he had expected. It would have been wiser to read up on the Chosen and his past before undertaking this task, but Kratos simply hadn't had the time or foresight.

XxX

As Kratos slowly cracked open the door to Zelos's bedroom, the lump in the middle of the king size bed didn't move. It was so much like when the seraph had first come to the mansion to find the Chosen in a weak, pathetic state. Only this time Kratos was the cause. He couldn't help but feel guilty about his carelessness.

"Please, may I come in?" There was no answer for a few moments, but Kratos waited patiently outside the door. Beyond his own feelings of guilt, he also feared for the success of his mission. If Zelos dismissed him today, Yggdrasill would not be happy. He had to think of these things as well and try to salvage the situation as best he could.

"Yeah…" Zelos sighed as he untangled himself from the covers, knowing that just lying there and sulking all day wouldn't do him any good, anyway. He was already embarrassed for the way he acted downstairs, like an angry child. "I'm sorry about the way I acted." _Not that you didn't deserve it_, Zelos added to himself. He had just shared something very personal—though admittedly in few words—and here Kratos was acting like it meant nothing.

"I'm sorry I brought it up."

"No, it's alright. How were you supposed to know?" _It's not as if you've made any effort to get to know me_, Zelos once again added bitterly to himself.

"Do you think of this often? It must be hard on you—someone so young, to carry such weight on your shoulders."

"Yeah, well…shit happens, I guess."

"I too…am responsible for the death of a woman who was very close to me," Kratos spoke softly, his mind wandering down the dark path he chose not to take very often, for it always lead him into a dead end of self-loathing. He hadn't come up here intending to share this information, but found the words had come out so easily. Almost as if he had been waiting to share this with someone who could possibly understand the feeling.

"Oh…" was the lame reply, and Zelos continued to study his shoes. He supposed a guy like Kratos would have all kinds of skeletons in his closet. Still, despite the grim subject, it was comforting to hear the mercany share something like this with him. He supposed they were even now.

"To truly reconcile for our sins, we must learn to carry the burden of them until death," Kratos spoke as he took a seat on the edge of the bed, "That is the only fitting punishment." He closed his eyes as he spoke. To Zelos it would probably sound like another lesson, but this was more of a reminder for himself.

"Is that so?" Zelos didn't look up, but felt the mattress shift with the added weight. Zelos himself had often thought about ending it. Death sometimes seemed the only possible release from the guilt, and the grudge he felt against the life that had been chosen for him before he had even been born. But, maybe if Kratos could stick it through, Zelos could too. The thought was somewhat inspiring.

"One more thing." The silence before that statement was long, but comfortable, and Zelos was surprised to hear Kratos open his mouth again at all.

"You mean story-time isn't over yet?

"His name is Yuan."

"Huh?"

"The man…I was with," Kratos spoke slowly, hoping not to have to elaborate. Surely Zelos remembered what he as talking about. He decided that Zelos deserved to know, even if he had lost the bet. It was really ridiculous for him to be so secretive about it, anyway. "You asked for a name."

"Oh, that!" Zelos's face brightened, surprised. He had almost forgotten all about that, after the sobering conversation they just had. At least Kratos knew when it was right to change the subject, and he wasn't being so close lipped, either. It was a refreshing change. "Hey, wait a minute…" he trailed off once he gave the statement enough time to really sink in, "_His_ name?"

"Does that surprise you?" Kratos tilted his head towards the other, the battle against letting his mouth curve up into a smile a difficult one.

"Uh, kinda," Zelos scratched his head, turning away from the mercenary's probing gaze. Why did Kratos have to tempt him with fact that he fancied men? "I mean, it's not like I care though. Whatever floats your boat, yanno?"

"We're old friends. He just happened to be in town." And it was a moment of weakness, Kratos would not normally be so inclined to participate in such activities. Sex sort of became less exciting when you got to be as old as he was. Considering how well traveled the Chosen seemed to be in that department, Kratos had to admit was pleased by the boy's shocked reaction. Kratos considered telling him that Yuan was a half-elf too, but decided that probably wouldn't be a wise choice. People with mixed blood were not well accepted in this area, and this fact might cause disgust rather than the increased shock-value Kratos was going for.

"Heh, you surprise me more and more. In any case, it's good to know you're not completely dead inside." Zelos shrugged as he spoke, and it was the truth. "Thanks for coming up here to talk to me. I feel like I get you a little better now. I was getting ready to tell you to screw off."

"Hn," Kratos grunted and stood up. "I should go now. Get some rest, I'll be back early tomorrow for another lesson."

"Ah, back to the strict instructor mode, I get it. If you're trying to run out and see you boyfriend again, you can just tell me the truth." The grin Zelos was wearing widened as Kratos glared at him from over his shoulder.

"Shut up," Kratos all but sighed out, having run out of energy to reply with anything more dignified. The reply suited Zelos just fine, and he laughed as Kratos stepped out the door.

Taking the man's advice, Zelos laid back down on the bed in hopes of setting in for the night. Not like Kratos needed to tell him to sleep though, he was already exhausted. Turning over on his side, Zelos grimaced as the gel on the side of his face stuck to the pillow. Flipping over on his side, he allowed hesitant fingertips to trace the wounded spot, remembering the deceptively gentle touch of another. Burying his face back in the pillow he let out a muffled curse and despite his wishes to sleep like a log, Zelos found sleep didn't come so easy that night.


End file.
